Third Overlord
The Third Overlord was the third Overlord known to have existed, as well as being the Eighth Hero. History The Third Overlord was one of the heroes that went and slew the Second Overlord. Unfortunately, while at the Dark Tower, he took a great fall and was left for dead by the other heroes, under the impression that he had 'earned his rest'. It is possible he was a good friend to some of the heroes and it is said that he sacrificed his life to kill the Second Overlord. Overlord After the Dark Tower was plundered of its riches by the Seven Heroes and left as a crumbling ruin, Gnarl took matters into his own hands: Discovering that the Eighth Hero was still alive, he saw a potential successor and had the minions revive him. Suffering from amnesia, the newly appointed Overlord was easily encouraged to begin conquest of the surrounding lands, starting with the Mellow Hills. The Heroes, in their celebration of defeating the Second Overlord, have become increasingly corrupt and self-indulgent, believing that being a Hero makes them better than other people. Melvin the Small, now known as Melvin Underbelly, indulges in the sin of gluttony, and has enslaved the residents of Spree for work in his kitchens. The new Overlord proceeds to conquer the Mellow Hills, wiping out most of the halfling race and puncturing Melvin in the process. The villagers of Spree will either view the Overlord as a hero or feared tyrant, depending on the actions he takes. When the nearby Castle Spree comes under attack by Ruborian Desert raiders, the Overlord investigates the matter further. Once there, he meets Rose, who was harbouring refugees from Heaven's Peak. Apparently the city has fallen under some terrible plague. After clearing the castle of the mysterious invaders, he takes Rose in as his mistress, then heads off towards the city. The plague is a terrible affliction turning people into zombies, and the indirect result of the actions of Sir William the Black, who indulges in the sin of lust. Apparently unsatisfied with mortal women, Sir William has summoned a Succubus Queen for his pleasures, but unbeknownst to him the Queen has infected a majority of the town's population. After stomping out the Queen to end the plague, the Overlord moves on to crush Sir William. The Overlord then discovers Sir William's fiancée and Rose's sister, Velvet. Though Velvet attempts to seduce the Overlord and take her back with him, the Overlord remains loyal to Rose (at least canonically, however the player has the option to dump Rose in favour of Velvet). Seeking to expand his territory, the Third Overlord explores Evernight Forest, discovering the once verdant land has transformed into a dank, dark place of misery. Dwarven invaders from the other side of the forest once came into the land seeking riches, and a war with the elves ensued. Oberon Greenhaze, another one of the Seven Heroes, refused to fight and indulged in the sin of sloth. Nature itself began to grow around Oberon, transfiguring him into a large tree with magical properties. Eventually, creatures from Oberon's nightmares took physical form, driving out the invaders and leaving Evernight dangerous for the unwary. Cutting the roots of Oberon's tree to weaken the magical barrier protecting him, the Overlord took the fight to Oberon, showing no mercy and broke him, paving the way into the Golden Hills. Despite the dwarves having been driven out by Oberon nightmare creatures, they still managed to make off with many spoils of war, including enslaving the elves that survived. Seemingly, the war launched by Goldo Golderson, a hero indulging in the sin of greed. Plundering the mines and fortresses of the Golden Hills, the Overlord fought his way to Goldo himself, and his war 'pet', Rollie. While tenacious, Goldo fell to his might. However, the fight had weakened the structure of the cavern they were in, and the threat of a collapse was immediate. Aside from Goldo's horde of treasure, the supposedly "last" female elves were also stashed cave. Torn between untold treasures and the potential extinction of an entire race, the Overlord chose to save the elves (once again, according to canon — Overlord II, set at least approximately two decades later, shows the elven population to be thriving and plentiful rather than in decline) and made it out just time. The Overlord sets his eyes on one last land, the Ruborian Desert. Though initially seeming like a wasteland with little value, it is home to the Ruborian Desert raiders and their leader, Jewel the Thief, the corrupted hero of envy. When Jewel is aware of the Overlord's presence, she completely avoids a confrontation and relentlessly sends her men after him. Using brains instead of brawn, however, the Overlord tricks Jewel straight into a Tower Portal, and is captured and held prisoner. Jewel's boyfriend, Kahn the Warrior, who is also the corrupted hero of wrath, is enraged at the capture of his beloved, and attacks Spree in retaliation. When the Overlord goes to stop him, he is led into a trap by his subjects, and finds out that Kahn has already moved on to Heaven's Peak. The Overlord defeats the opposition, and is left to choose to either forgive or punish his subjects for their cowardice. At Heaven's Peak, the Overlord faces a taxing challenge to bring Kahn down, who has already destroyed most of the city. Though the battle is arduous, the Overlord is successful in destroying him. Gnarl then informs the Overlord that his presence in the Tower is required immediately. At the Dark Tower, the Overlord comes face to face with Wizard, the seventh and final hero... Only it is not the Wizard at all, just his body. The current soul residing in it is none other than the Second Overlord, who, at the apex of his defeat, transferred his soul into the Wizard's body, then snuffed his soul out of existence. Pretending to be the Wizard, the old Overlord manipulated the remaining heroes into becoming self-centred and had masterly spread chaos and anarchy on a scale never seen before. While in the meantime he had ordered Gnarl to make the Eighth Hero into an Overlord so he could do the hard work of gathering the scattered Tower items, repair the Tower and dispose of the now expendable heroes, essentially restoring everything to the way things were before his attempted assassination. In this way the Second Overlord would turn defeat into ultimate victory, and he shows great pride in how he had manipulated everyone. However, the Third Overlord resisted, not prepared to let everything he worked for be usurped. This conflict between two Overlords resulted in the brief but brutal "Minion Civil War", taking place within the Minion Spawning Pits. Though the two sides seemed equal in power and command of minions, ultimately the younger Overlord prevailed, finally achieving the status he strived for. Overlord: Raising Hell After killing Melvin Underbelly and conquering Spree, Gnarl alerted the Overlord to a large intimidating Dark energy emanating from Mellow Hills. The Overlord rushed to the hills to discover what appeared to be a gateway to heaven, and the peasants of Spree going into it. Upon going through, the Overlord realized it was not a gateway to heaven, but a gateway to some sort of Abyss. The Overlord then proceeded to explore all the newly formed abysses of his domains. After conquering every abyss and taking the abyss stones of every abyss, the Overlord investigates the final abyss in the Ruborian Desert, the Infernal Abyss. After going through the abyss and destroying Kahn again, the Overlord discovered the domain of none other than the Forgotten God. The Overlord battled the Forgotten God and killed him by stabbing his sword into the god's mouth and raging an enormous flame through the sword, and consuming the god in flames. Thus ending the reign of the Forgotten God. The abyss then started to crumble. The Overlord tried to escape but just before stepping onto the abyss portal, the Overlord looked up to see Jester leave, destroying the gate, and abandoning the Overlord in the Infernal Abyss. Despite being trapped, he gained complete control over the Wraiths in the abyss. Legacy / Fourth Overlord.]] Even after being stuck in the Infernal Abyss, the Overlord's minions mourned over him. His son, the Fourth Overlord, conquered the Glorious Empire and dependent regions. Gnarl believes the Third Overlord can and will find a way to escape the Infernal Abyss. See also :* Fourth Overlord :* Overlad's Family Tree :* Rose :* Velvet Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell